


opposites (they made each other better)

by deathboydiangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, Will and clarisse are best friends, clarisse actually has a reason for being mean, theyre both gay messes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathboydiangelo/pseuds/deathboydiangelo
Summary: Their friendship was odd, they knew, the constant stares from people around camp reminded them. Will was the sweetest person at camp, he cared for everyone, he helped heal them all. Clarisse was cruel, mean, people were scared of her. Little did they know, Will brought out the best in Clarisse, Clarisse made Will stronger, they were complete opposites but together they made each other better.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Will Solace & Clarisse La Rue (friendship)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	opposites (they made each other better)

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Will and Clarisse’s friendship so i just wanted to write them being bestfriends. i think i might add more eventually but they don’t all have to be read together.

“Come on Will, please?”

“Nope, no way.”

“Please I need someone to train with me.”

“And you chose me?” Will stared at his best friend Clarisse in disbelief. He was the worst fighter in camp, all he could do was heal people. Despite this fact, Clarisse La Rue was insistent that Will should train with her. 

“Please Will, no one else will do it. They’re too scared of me.” she said sadly. Clarisse was a child of Ares, from the cabin no one liked to mess with. She put up walls so high almost no one dared climb them, but the few people that did knew who she really was, knew she would do anything for the people she cared about. She put on a front to scare away the people that might hate her for who she is, for how she feels, and she refuses to believe that people could love her. Will would do anything for Clarisse. 

“No archery?” Will asked. Even though he was a child of Apollo he was awful at archery and he hated it. 

“No archery,” she promised. “Can we sword fight at least?”

“We can try, but no promises,” Will said, only half joking, shooting a smile at his friend.

They walked towards the arena, talking and laughing. Their friendship was odd, they knew, the constant stares from people around camp reminded them. Will was the sweetest person at camp, he cared for everyone, he helped heal them all. Clarisse was cruel, mean, people were scared of her. Little did they know, Will brought out the best in Clarisse, Clarisse made Will stronger, they were complete opposites but together they made each other better.

When they reached the arena it was empty, except for one person in the corner, practicing alone. When he turned around, Will instantly recognized the small boy, dressed completely in black holding his black sword. 

“It’s Nico,” Will whispered to Clarisse. She gave him a knowing smile and nodded. 

“Yeah it is,” She stated. Clarisse knew all about Will’s crush on the younger boy, she’d been hearing about it for years since he first came to camp with Percy and Thalia. 

“Clarisse, what if he’s homophobic. Holy hera I never thought about that, he’s from the 30s, of course he’s homophobic. Not only will he never like me back, he’s gonna hate me.” Will started to panic at this knew thought in his head. 

“Well if he’s homophobic he gets punched, I could take him,” Clarisse said, her eyes scanning over the small boy, still standing by himself. “But really Will,” She said seriously this time, “I’m sure he’s not, he was like 10, why would he have cared.”

“Parents teach their kids that stuff Claire, it doesn’t matter how young he was,” Will cried. He felt tears begin to pool in his eyes. Clarisse noticed this, she made her way towards her best friend, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Shhh,” She whispered. “If he messes with you, he’ll get what’s coming for him,” Clarisse promised. She took a step back and wiped Will’s tears away. “Come on, let me beat your ass in a sword fight.” 

Will laughed softly at her words. “It’s not a fair fight,” he insisted.

They fought for a while, Clarisse going easy on Will, letting him get a few hits in. When Will was gasping for air they finally took a break, sitting on the bench off to the side of the arena. When Will looked up, he saw Nico walking towards them. He elbowed Clarisse’s side who growled before looking up and seeing it too. She smiled slyly at Will. 

“Hey Nico,” She called out, surprising both Nico and Will. 

“Hey,” he called back with a confused smile on his face.

When he was standing in front of them he smiled at Will shyly. “Hi Will,” he said softly.

“Hi,” He said back quietly. He could feel Clarisse roll her eyes from next to him.

“Okay well I gotta go,” She stated, standing up and walking away. Will watched as she stopped at the gates of the arena and stood watching them with a smirk. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime maybe,” Nico said hesitantly. “I don’t have many friends here,” He added quickly. 

Will smiled at the boy in front of him. “I’d love to.”

“Oh, uh, cool,” he said. “I have to go, Jason is waiting for me, something about a prank war on the girls.” He didn’t sound too enthusiastic about that, whether it was about leaving Will or being part of a prank war, Will didn’t know. 

“Okay,” Will said, “I‘ll see you later.”

Nico waved and walked towards the gates. He said a quick goodbye to Clarisse as he passed her. 

Clarisse made her way back to Will, giving him a smug smile. “Told you so.” 

“Shut up.” He said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it as much and i loved writing it<3 follow me on twt @sunnysoiace


End file.
